Yoder/Supports
With Saul C Support *'Yoder:' Saul... *'Saul:' Bishop Yoder... Do you need something from me? *'Yoder:' No...I thought we might talk a bit. Are you properly performing your missionary duties? *'Saul:' Of course, Bishop Yoder. Due to my hard work, we are getting more followers every day. Please take a look at this list... *'Yoder:' ...Hm. It seems that there are an overwhelmingly large number of ladies' names on this list. *'Saul:' Well, this, you see...is that. *'Yoder:' That? *'Saul:' So... They must have understood my pure intentions more than the gentlemen did. *'Yoder:' Oh, I see. Very good. *'Saul:' Yes, thank you. *'Yoder:' But Saul, please do not forget that your main purpose is your missionary work. *Yoder leaves* *'Saul:' ...... Can't beat him, can I... B Support *'Yoder:' Saul, how is your mission coming along? *'Saul:' Ah, yes, as I notified you in my letter, Master Roy is in possession of the Fire Emblem now. *'Yoder:' Has anything else happened worth noting? *'Saul:' No, not really. *'Yoder:' I see... I am sorry I put you through this, Saul. *'Saul:' No, please don't be. I did it all for our loving Saint Elimine. *'Yoder:' Yes, of course, that is very noble of you. ...Oh, Saul. We have been getting complaints from Master Merlinus that you are following Princess Guinevere everywhere she goes... *'Saul:' Well, Bishop Yoder, that is my mission. *'Yoder:' Saul, your mission was to keep an eye on the Fire Emblem. And you mentioned that it is now in the hands of Master Roy, not Princess Guinevere. *'Saul:' ...Well, yes, you are right. But Bishop Yoder, please consider this: I do not think that I should be following Master Roy everywhere just because he has the Emblem... That would surely go against my ethics. *'Yoder:' ...Saul? A Support *'Yoder:' Saul, perhaps it is time to relieve you from your mission. *'Saul:' What do you mean, Bishop Yoder? *'Yoder:' I believe I know Master Roy well enough to trust him. The Fire Emblem will be safe in his hands. What we were fearing surely will not happen now. Do you not agree? *'Saul:' Perhaps you are right. ...However, I wish to continue my mission a little longer. *'Yoder:' I see... *'Saul:' Of course, I understand what you are saying, Bishop Yoder. Master Roy is certainly a noble person. Still... I think that this world is a bit too ugly yet for Master Roy to handle. I think that I know that more than the other priests... *'Yoder:' Saul... *'Saul:' Well, I am still a youngster. You may forget what I said, Bishop Yoder. *'Yoder:' I see... All right, then. ...Oh, Saul. I recently found this... *'Saul:' Oh? This is... *'Yoder:' "All wounds treated freely! Special discounts for new members now. Sign up today!" This...treating God like some sort of vulnerary... I certainly do not want to think that someone serving God would write something like this... *'Saul:' ...... *'Yoder:' ...Saul, would you like to listen to my lecturing for a little while? *'Saul:' Oh, Bishop Jodel, I am certainly not worthy of having the privilege of listening to your... *'Yoder:' ...Would you like to listen? *'Saul:' ...Yes, yes I would, Bishop Yoder... With Dorothy C Support *'Dorothy:' Bishop Yoder? *'Yoder:' Ah, Dorothy. You do not look so well. What is the matter? *'Dorothy:' Do you know why I can't use the sacred healing staves? *'Yoder:' Hm... *'Dorothy:' I want to help injured people by using the staves like Father Saul and you do. I've been praying every day, and I don't think I've done anything particularly bad, either. *'Yoder:' Yes, your faith is an example to us all. *'Dorothy:' But I still can't help hurt people... I want to heal them, but I can't. Will I never have that power? Am I not worthy to be God's servant? *'Yoder:' No, that is not the case. Do you know the story of the owl and the eagle, Dorothy? *'Dorothy:' No, I don't. Please tell it to me, Bishop Yoder. *'Yoder:' It is a story of a time when Saint Elimine still walked the earth. One day during Saint Elimine's journeys, an owl approached her from the forest. *'Dorothy:' Yes... *'Yoder:' The owl asked her, 'I wish to go the land of God. Would you show me the way?' Saint Elimine thought for a moment, and replied, 'God's domain lies high above the clouds. Your wings would not be strong enough to take you there.' The owl was very disappointed, and returned to the forest. *'Dorothy:' Poor thing... *'Yoder:' Yes, indeed. We shall continue the story some other time. *'Dorothy:' Some other time? Why? *'Yoder:' Do you not remember the teachings of Saint Elimine? You must not try to understand things in a hurry. You must think over what you are told and develop your own opinions. *'Dorothy:' Oh...right. Then please continue the story another day, Bishop Yoder. *'Yoder:' Of course, Dorothy. I promise you that. B Support *'Yoder:' ...After parting with the owl, Saint Elimine continued on her journey. The next day, an eagle swooped down from the mountain. *'Dorothy:' Yes... *'Yoder:' The eagle asked her, "I wish to go the land of God. Would you show me the way?" Saint Elimine thought for a moment, and replied, "God's domain lies in a distant land beyond the night. Your eyes would not be able to guide you through the dark." The eagle was very disappointed, and returned to the mountain. *'Dorothy:' ...... *'Yoder:' However, the sympathetic and kind Saint Elimine could not ignore the two birds. She backtracked, and brought the owl and eagle together. She then told them, "Journey to the land of God together." *'Dorothy:' Together... *'Yoder:' Yes. The two birds traveled to God's land together. The eagle used his powerful wings to carry the owl, and the owl used his great eyes to guide the eagle through the night. Together, they were able to reach God's domain. That is the end of the story. Do you understand, Dorothy? *'Dorothy:' Well... Sort of. A Support *'Dorothy:' Bishop Yoder! *'Yoder:' Yes, Dorothy? *'Dorothy:' About that story... *'Yoder:' Yes? *'Dorothy:' I thought about it, but... I'm not very smart, so I still don't really get its point... I sort of have an idea of what it might be about, but... *'Yoder:' Then you have an answer, Dorothy. A story is just a story. It has no definite meaning. Each person interprets the story and comes up with his own answers. *'Dorothy:' Oh, good. Bishop Yoder, I think I feel better now. *'Yoder:' Do you? Very good, Dorothy. *'Dorothy:' Oh, what did Saint Elimine do after that? Does the story continue? *'Yoder:' Yes, the Journey of Saint Elimine is a long story indeed. The next day when Saint Elimine was continuing her travels... With Melady C Support *'Yoder:' Hm... So this is a wyvern. *'Melady:' You are...Bishop Yoder of the Elimine Church. *'Yoder:' Yes, pleased to meet you, Miss Melady. She is so passive... I would have imagined wyverns to be more ferocious creatures. *'Yoder:' Trifinne will spread her wings and bare her fangs at my command. However, that is due to the training by the Bern Army. ...Perhaps she wishes not to be fighting at all. *'Yoder:' I see... *'Melady:' Trifinne and I trained together ever since we were still little. We trained hard to become a proud Dragon Knight in the service of our country. *'Yoder:' ...... *'Melady:' I... I don't regret leaving Bern with Princess Guinevere. However, I still am a native of Bern... It is painful to fight against my former allies. *'Yoder:' ...Indeed. *'Melady:' But I'm trying hard to get used to it. For Princess Guinevere...and for my country. B Support *'Melady:' ...... *'Yoder:' Is something wrong, Miss Melady? *'Melady:' No... It's just that my home is in this area. *'Yoder:' Ah... So you have family there? *'Melady:' Yes, my grandfather and my parents. Both my father and his father were famed Dragon Knights. They would tell us stories of how they defeated legions of enemies in their time. They were so elated when my brother and I were knighted as Dragon Knights as well... I wonder what they're doing now...? *'Yoder:' ...Miss Melady... Your path has been a difficult one indeed. Forgive me, I can't do anything for you... *'Melady:' No... I appreciate you listening to me like this. Perhaps...I was looking for someone to talk to. *'Yoder:' If I will suffice, I shall be more than happy to hear your concerns. Don't forget, Miss Melady... You are not alone. *'Melady:' Thank you, Bishop Yoder... A Support *'Melady:' Bishop Yoder, I must thank you for helping me so I wouldn't be alienated in the army... *'Yoder:' No...it is my pleasure. Trifinne...your master is a very kind-hearted lady. *'Melady:' I've put her through a lot of stress, too. I'm sure she never wanted to turn her back to Bern... I've dragged her along with my selfish motives... *'Yoder:' Do you think so? *'Melady:' ...? *'Yoder:' I understand that Bern's training implants absolute loyalty in their troops. Both in their knights, and their mounts. *'Melady:' Yes. *'Yoder:' If that is the case, then why is Trifinne following your orders and fighting against Bern? *'Melady:' Well... *'Yoder:' I am sure there were other Dragon Knights and even Bern's generals in the enemy ranks. If this wyvern is simply a creature that follows the army's commands, she would not be here with you now. *'Melady:' Yes... *'Yoder:' Do you understand? This wyvern thought on her own and made up her own mind. She chose to be with you. ...Just as you chose to be with Princess Guinevere. *'Melady:' ...She made up her own mind... *'Yoder:' You are a blessed person, Miss Melady. You always have close friends at your side. You have no need for me to do anything special. *'Melady:' Yes... Thank you... With Niime C Support *'Niime:' Well... Long time no see. *'Yoder:' Yes... You seem to be doing well. *'Niime:' Heh... You've certainly gained more than a few years. *'Yoder:' Ah, yes, how embarrassing. You seem to be as young and beautiful as ever. *'Niime:' ...Is that an insult? *'Yoder:' Of course not. ...It has truly been a long time. How many years has it been? *'Niime:' Forty...no, fifty years? It's been a long time... *'Yoder:' Yes... Indeed. *'Niime:' ...Now, I think I understand how you felt that time. *'Yoder:' Yes... I too understand your argument. *'Niime:' But that was a long time ago...it's a time that's gone forever. Our paths split on that day. They'll never cross again... *'Yoder:' ...... B Support *'Voice:' ...Yoder... Yoder! Can't you hear me? *'Yoder:' Niime... *'Voice:' ...They killed your sister. She was crying out your name as she died. Still...you won't do anything. *'Yoder:' I... *'Voice:' Forgive them? Ha, forgiving them isn't going to solve anything. If we let them live, they'll be sure to repeat their vile deeds. Innocent people are going to die by their hands. Is that what you want? Answer me, Yoder! *'Yoder:' Niime, I... *The screen flashes, and Niime appears* *'Niime:' Yoder? *'Yoder:' ...Niime. *'Niime:' What were you doing? I almost thought you had finally fallen over dead. *'Yoder:' No, I was remembering the past. If I just close my eyes, I can remember the past as if it were yesterday... *'Niime:' Hmph... I hope you're not just going senile. *'Yoder:' I see your foul mouth hasn't changed at all, either... A Support *'Yoder:' The end of this war is drawing near. *'Niime:' So it seems. *'Yoder:' What will you do after it ends? *'Niime:' Who knows? Didn't I say that our paths are different, and that they'll never cross? We'll just go on our own separate ways again. *'Yoder:' ...Niime, both you and I have changed. There may come a day when our paths will cross again. ...At least I hope so. *'Niime:' ...Well, no one can tell the future. Who knows, we might walk the same path again... No one knows... With Dayan C Support *'Yoder:' Are you Dayan, the Silver Wolf? *'Dayan:' You are not a Sacaean, yet you know my name... Where did you hear about me? *'Yoder:' Once in the past, I treated a wounded Sacaean. That is when I heard about the unmatched warrior of Sacae. I was expecting someone with white hair like mine. *'Dayan:' The name 'Silver Wolf' comes from our ancestry. Our legends say that our ancestors were wolves. *'Yoder:' Ah, I see. *'Dayan:' Do you need something from me? If you wish to preach, I already have a deity to worship. *'Yoder:' No, I did not come to preach. *'Dayan:' ...Are you sure? Do you not have to serve your god? *'Yoder:' Of course, my mission is to guide those in need of direction. But you Sacaeans already have the sky and earth to worship. God would not approve of me pushing my beliefs on to you. *'Dayan:' ...I see. B Support *'Dayan:' We Sacaeans pray to the Sky and the Earth. The light of day and the darkness of night that engulfs this land... They produce wind, lightning, fire, ice, and many other affinities... Every person on this planet is protected by one of the elements. According to my clan's beliefs, I am protected by the Anima affinity. *'Yoder:' I see. Interesting. *'Dayan:' What do you mean? *'Yoder:' The Elimine Church has similar beliefs. When the creator made man, he blessed them all with one of the seven affinities. However, those elements... *'Dayan:' ...Those elements hold no power on their own. *'Yoder:' Exactly. *'Dayan:' Hm. ...Interesting, indeed. *'Yoder:' Yes. Perhaps... This is one of the truths of the creation of our world. A Support *'Dayan:' The seven affinities... Their effects will only appear through bonds with other people. When your heart is linked with someone else's... That is when the elements reveal their true power. *'Yoder:' Yes. Saint Elimine also said to cherish your relationships. *'Dayan:' Hm... I wonder if we have been able to link our hearts with each other. *'Yoder:' I am sure we have. We have yet to find out what effects it has... Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports